Pokemon Black and White Adventure
by WoodChucker
Summary: Black, White, and their friends Cheren and Bianca start an adventure together. And they face difficulties all the way through the adventure. Starting on day one! Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Please review!


As dawn approached the little town of Nuvema, 16 year old Black Toya stared out the window. A new day was beginning around him. He could see the local market starting to open, people going in and out, carrying their products to their booths. His eyes are drawn to the small but famous Juniper Pokemon lab.

The lab is dimly lit, and it seems like someone is shuffling around. "Oh man…" he whispers. "Today is the day…" He rubs his eyes, for he has been sitting at his widow for a couple hours, too excited to sleep. He rests his head on his arm, wondering what adventures await this new day. He lets out a tremendous yawn, and his eyes begin to close. Through the window, he sees the house of his best friend, White. They will both be getting their new starter Pokemon later today. Black finally let's his eyes close and he drifts off into a deep sleep.

I awake to the warm feeling on my face. I open my eyes, and the sun beams on my face. The sun has finally risen in Nuvema town, and the world has sprung to life.

Flocks of Pidove fly past my window. I can see part of Route 1, and I can see the scurrying Patrats and Lilipups, preparing for a new day. This reminds me to get ready. I scramble out of my chair and grab a pair of his black jeans, and a plain tee shirt. I throw my clothes on, and scramble around my room to make sure I have everything, including my Xtranceiver, my running shoes that I got from my last birthday, and my hat.

I make my way down the stairs and see my mom preparing breakfast. I can see bacon, cereal, scrambled eggs, jars of jam, peanut butter, bread. Wow. This is way more than my mom makes. "Good morning Black, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, just the usual," he snickered. "I prepared everything that you like, dear. You don't want your stomach to growl the moment you leave the town, wouldn't you son?" I groan. Mom always teases me on how I eat so much. But it's true! Hey, I'm a growing, young man, and I need food.

"Thanks mom," I manage to spit out. She just smiles at me. I sit down and start eating until I stuff myself. I carelessly wipe the grease off of my mouth with my shirt, which causes my mom to frown. "Not even starting your adventure and you're already starting to get dirty dear," my mom says jokingly.

I'm about to retort when I remember Professor Juniper requests all of us at her lab by 10. I glance at the clock and it reads 9:45. I get up abruptly and start for the door. "Thanks for the breakfast mom!" And I leave before she says anything else.

Of course, instead of making my way to the lab, I head over to White's house and knock. I'm greeted by her mother, and she invites me in. "White hasn't gotten up yet, I think. Do me a favor and wake her up, won't you?" She says. I respond with a quick okay and start up the stairs and find her room.

The door is closed, and I knock. No response. I knock again. Still no response. I turn the doorknob slowly and push the door in. I've been in this room a million times, yet my heart still pounds. I hear light snores coming from the bed. This puts a grin on my face and I make my way next to the bed. "Wow," I say aloud. "Shouldn't you be more excited than this White?" No response. I let out a tremendous sigh and pull up a chair next to the bed. "Whiiiiiite. Whiiiiiiiiiite. Wakey wakey!"

She just rolls over and tiredly says, "just five more… *yawn* minutes…"

"C'mon White! This is our big day! Wake up!"

"...Go away... *yawn* mom..."

Now this is really starting to annoy me. I see her iPod on the desk and that gives me an idea. I go through her songs and select a rock song, one of those really crazy ones. I set it next to her ear, crank the volume to high and press play.

"AGHHHHHH!" She sits up confused, and looks right at me. I smile innocently. I could of sworn I saw her blush a shade of red. She turns off her iPod and lays back down, annoyed. "What do you want Black?" She says, still half asleep. "And how did you get into my room?" she says sleepily. I snickered.

"Easy, I knocked, and your mom let me in." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm serious. I mean, it's not like that time I crawled in through the window!" I looked at her and saw her smiling. Finally she sits up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shakes her head. I facepalm. I walk over to the other side of her room and point to her calendar.

"You overslept sleepy head!" I expected her to totally freak out, for she has been just excited for this day as me. She gives me an annoyed look and goes to her closet and pulls out a couple pairs of clothes.

"Ah it doesn't matter if we're a little late, Bianca will always be the latest." She says stubbornly. "I'll meet you outside of my house okay?" As she pushes me out of her room. "Can do," I say when I'm out of her room. She gives me a little smile, and closes the door.

After thanking White's mom, I opened the door and walked out. I breathe in the fresh, morning air and exhale deeply. I wonder what will happen today. To be honest, I feel kind of nervous. Just going out on an adventure, without any supervision, it seems difficult. So many things can go wrong. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear the door opening. Out comes White and we begin walking.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, then White asks me, "So Black… have you thought about what starter you're getting?" "Uhh, yeah, I think I have one in mind." "Well… okay then." Man that was awkward. We keep walking until we reach the lab.

Cautiously, we open the door and step in. Uh oh. Everyone's here before us! Even Bianca! "Well well well, you two lovebirds have certainly took your time getting here," said Cheren. White and I both blush. Professor Juniper is behind her desk, and has a box in front of her.

"All right then, gather around! First of all," starts the professor. "There is bad news. We haven't had many starters available, thus, only three of you will be getting your pokemon now." "WHAT?!"

"But! Rest assured that the one of you who gets unlucky will eventually be receiving a pokemon when they are available, it just may be a matter of time." Silence. The professor pulls out a hat. "All four of your names are in this hat, and whoever's name I draw, they will be the one picking there pokemon, is that understood?" We all nod our heads. "Good!" The professor mixes around the names, then plucks one out."Well well, lucky you Bianca! You get the first pick."

We all look at Bianca, and she looks as excited as ever. She walks up to the box, and thinks for a while. She reaches in and grabs Tepig's poke ball. I think I hear Cheren sigh. Guess Tepig was his pick. The professor pulls out another name.

"Lucky you Cheren, go ahead." Cheren looks at us strait in the eyes. "Good luck." He steps up, and picks up Oshawott's poke ball. At this point, I'm sweating. 16 years of waiting, and I might be delayed more! But then I look at White. She wants a pokemon as bad as me. This could end bad. Professor Juniper reaches in the hat, and pulls out a name. "Black." I sigh in relief. But White just lets out a sigh, and looks at the ground, feeling sorry for herself. I feel her sorrow. And I decide. "Well, Black what are you waiting for?"

"Professor… I think I'm gonna pass, you can give the pokemon to White." White immidiantly looks at me. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You don't have to give up your pokemon for me…"

"White…"

"Come on Black, just go over there, and pick up your poke ball. You don't have to give it to me."

"White, there's no point in arguing, you know as well as I do that once I make up my mind, you can't change my decision." She looks down in defeat.

Then something that I'd thought would never happen, happened. She came up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered. I guess we both forgot everyone was still there, because Cheren started clapping mockingly, and we both blush.

White goes and picks up the final pokemon, Snivy, and we line up with Cheren and Bianca. "Now that most of you have your starter, I have a favor to ask from you," she begins. The professor pulls out another box, and opens them. "These are pokedexs, a high tech tool used to record data on pokemon. I want all four of you to carry one of these, and record any pokemon you see. Hopefully, by the time you're done with your adventure, you will have all of the pokemon in the Unova region recorded."

She hands one out to each of us. I stare at my pokedex and touch the smooth, glossy surface. "Now all of you better get ready. There are some pokeballs in the bin over there for catching wild pokemon. Take as many as you like. Now, I bid you farewell, and good luck on your journey." We all bow slightly to the professor and thank her. And all of us walk out of the lab, onto the first road in our journey¸ Route 1.


End file.
